Sean in the World
by mkingdom1993
Summary: What happens when a teen from the U.S.A. falls in love with a girl in France. What happens what the meet in real life? If you want to find out, read on...
1. Default Chapter

"Meet you on the world?" "Want to be friends in the World?" this is what most kids were saying after school to friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, and other students. Now that the Prism players were gone, nobody worried. News was about the World was always buzzing around in Walt Whitman High School. Sean, who was in tenth grade, was one of the kids who didn't play the world. He thought the concept was dumb and wanted nothing to do with it. He thought meeting people in real life was much better meeting some 3d character on your computer screen. His friends mostly liked the World. They thought the idea of having a completely different personality was the greatest.

"Hey Sean," Sean's cousin said on the phone,

"Want to play the World? It will be fun. I know you aren't into this kind of thing but you may like it," she said,

"Lisa you know I don't want to. It probably costs too much money," Sean replied,

"Don't worry about the cost, I have an extra program and headset for the World right here. Just try it. If you don't like it then you don't have to play it," Lisa said,

"Fine I'll be over to pick it up. If I don't like it then I won't play it," Sean replied,

"Okay, goodbye," Lisa said,

"See you," Sean said as he hung up the phone.

He put on his denim jacket and headed to his cousin's house, which was only a block away.

"Ding Dong," the bell went as Sean rung it,

"Hey Sean the stuff is in here," Lisa said as Sean entered.

They headed into her room. The walls were red with a wooden trim. The walls were covered with posters of popular rock bands and male singers,

"Well here you go," Lisa said as she handed Sean the stuff he needed to play the World,

"Thanks," Sean said as he grabbed the stuff and headed back to his house.

Sean loaded the World on his computer and put on his headset,

"Choose your race," the computer said as it lit up,

"Human of course," he said as he selected human,

"Choose your appearance," the computer said,

"I'll make it look like me," he said.

He made the character have brown messy hair like he had, peach skin, blue eyes, a medium sized nose, and small ears,

"What else?" he thought to himself,

"Oh yeah I need clothes, duh," he said to himself as he added red pants and a brown muscle shirt-like thing,

"Well on to the next step," Sean said,

"Choose your weapon," the computer said,

"Hmm… twin blade or heavy blade, everything else seems boring. I know! Heavy blade for sure," Sean said as he selected it,

"You are now ready to play the world," the computer said as a loading sign came up on his computer.


	2. Entering the World

Sean called up Lisa,

"Are you on the World yet? I just got loaded up. Meet me where you start," Sean said,

"Okay I'll see you there," Lisa said as she loaded up the world.

"Hey Sean," a character that looked like Lisa said,

"Hey," Sean replied,

"What is your game name," Lisa asked,

"My 'game name'?" Sean said confused,

"You did not get one? Just go to edit character and then add a name," Lisa explained,

"Okay," Sean said as the pop-up came up.

Sean entered the name Geo,

"My name is Geo," Sean said,

"Okay my game name is Mai," Lisa said,

"Go to your friends list and add me to it. Just click the icon that had a symbol like the MSN messenger thing," Lisa explained,

"Okay," Sean said as he added "Mai" to his friends list,

"Cool, Now I can talk to you whenever I want," Lisa said as she strolled away towards a fountain, located in the middle of the square,

"I'll go explore on my own," Sean said as he headed in the opposite direction.

He headed towards a warp portal,

"Hmm…Sanji was talking about going to a place called Happy Valley Plain, and just yelling it in front of a portal will take you there,

"**Happy Valley Plain**," he yelled in front of a portal.

He was teleported to a beautiful plain with cherry blossom trees and grass as far as the eye can see,

"Now this is nice," Sean said as he headed forward,

He was attacked by three dogs,

"I guess I have to kill em'" Sean said as he took out his sword.

He jumped over the small dog and turned around and slashed. The dog flew back because of the blow,

"On down two to go," he said as he continued fighting.

He dogged a jumping dg and slashed at it as it passed him,

"One more left," he said as he quickly slashed at the dog and ended the fight.

He started to glow,

"Woah what's happening?" Sean asked himself,

"You're leveling up," a girl said as she got up from under the shade of a tree,

"Oh thanks, I'm new," Sean said,

"I could already see that," she said as she teleported out of the area,

"Well its getting late so I might s well log off," he said as he logged off and shut down his computer. He changed into his pajamas and slept and dreamt about the World…

Hope you liked it. The first two chapters were just intros. I will get longer trust me. So please read on.


	3. Love At First Sight

**Sorry for people who are like seven who are reading this. It is meant for like K+ but my computer won't let me change it. So of you are not in the category of K+ don't read. It has some language**

"Hey Sean," Sean's best friends, Sanji, greeted him,

"Hey Sanji," Sean replied as he arrived sleepily at school,

"I saw someone that looked exactly like you in the World, isn't that strange?" Sanji said pondering over who might do something like that,

"That's not surprising because it was me Sanji. Lisa had an extra copy so I tried it out and it was cool," Sean replied

"You the great Sean who said he'd never play the World now enjoys it! This is insane. Oh and Sean can you get me a date with Lisa she is totally ho-," Sanji said as he was interrupted by a smack on the back of the head from Sean,

"Stay away from my sister you little pervert or I'll beat the snot out of you right now," Sean said threateningly,

"Okay chill man. Let's go or we'll be late for class. What is your character name?" Sanji asked,

"Geo, and yours?" Sean asked,

"Mine is basketball freak, what is your level," Sanji asked,

"Two, and yours?" Sean asked,

"Nine. We really have to go," Sanji said as he ran towards the school.

"God that lesson was boring," Sean said as he walked home.

"Hey Sean," Lisa said as she met Sean outside his house,

"Did you like it? What level are you?" Lisa said as she bombarded him with questions,

"It was cool, I'm level two and no, I don't have any other friends than you! Now let me get into my house so I can get on and play it!" Sean said as he rushed into his house and locked the door before Lisa could come in,

"Darn it! He's gone. I'll just meet him on the World," Lisa thought to herself as she walked home.

"Ah I'm back in the World. What's that sign it says special event I'll go check it out," Sean said as he headed towards the sign,

"Whoever finds and beet up the stealing goblin wins a Crimson guard's sword," Sean said as he read it aloud.

Sean backed up so he could head out to find the gobbling, bumped against something,

"Whoa!" a girl's voice said as she started falling to the ground.

Before she hit the ground though, Sean turned around and caught her before she hit the ground,

"Thanks," the girl said as she blushed,

"No problem, who are you anyway?" Sean said as he too, started blushing,

"Oh I'm Tami, or Amy in real life and you?" Amy asked

"Geo, or Sean in real life," Sean replied,

"Want to be friends?" Amy asked,

"Sure I'll just add your member address, what is it by the way?"

Amy and Sean exchanged member addresses, (Something Sean found out without Lisa telling him. Lisa's name didn't work so he found out about the member address).

"Well thanks. Want to work on the special event together?" Sean asked,

"Sure!" Amy replied.

They started off with **Happy Valley Plain. **They searched through the trees and everything. All they found were cherries! Of course Sean had been no where else,

"Hay Amy what level are you?" Sean asked,

"Oh I'm level two. It's pretty low I know," Amy replied,

"No it isn't I'm only level two also," Sean replied,

"Cool!" Amy said,

"Where to now Amy? Well the last sighting of the stealing goblin was in **Pink Grass Valley**," Amy replied,

"Ok let's head there," Sean said as he headed for the portal, a yellow portal came in front of him and a monster popped out. It was tall and had brown fur all over it except it legs which had pants on it. It had bloody, sharp teeth and sharp claws. Seeing this Sean slid under the monster's legs and stabbed it in the back. The monster fell back with a blood curling scream and then got back up. Amy, being a twin blade rushed at it with great agility, unlike Sean because he had that heavy blade, and slashed at its head two times before jumping back, out of reach of the monsters claws,

"This isn't normal. It's a level twenty monster in a level one area!" Amy said as she started to run. The monster chased after with Sean running quickly behind it,

"Damn it's too fast!" Sean said as he tried to speed up.

The monster took a wide turn, but Sean took a shorter one. When the monster came around Sean bulldozed through he monster with his shoulder,

"Thanks Sean," Amy said and she winked at him,

Sean just stood there blushing unaware of what was happening,

_What are you doing Sean? You don't even know her. You're falling in love with her. This is why you said that you shouldn't have played this game. You were just being and idi-_

He was woken up by Amy's scream as the monster was about to wipe all her health away. Sean took good aim and threw his sword at the monster's back,

_What are you doing you just left yourself defenseless Sean! You gave your only defense for a girl you don't even know!_

This time Sean quickly got out of his trance and saw the blade slicing through the monster's back. The Monster fell for the last time. Sean knew it was dead,

"Sean you saved me!" Amy said as she ran up to him and hugged him,

"Thank you," she said,

"No problem," Sean said. Now he was blushing even more than he was before. His face was completely red and everyone was staring at this level two heavy blade that just killed a level twenty monster,

"I never new such a low leveled player could do that," a player said as he logged off from the World.

Sean quickly started glowing and realized he had not grown one level but two. Amy grew a level also. She was part of this battle too. Players were looking at these two glowing players, who were intertwined in each others arms,

"Well we really should get going," Amy said as she retreated from Sean. She too was blushing. Maybe even more than Sean.


	4. The Stealing Goblin and Elise

"Well let's go to **Pink Grass Valley**," Amy said.

The duo, that had just beaten the crap out of a level twenty monster, went to the portal,

"**Pink Grass Valley**!" Sean said and the two were teleported into an area which had, yes you guessed it, pink grass. It had pink bushes, two moons in the blue colored sky and cherry blossoms. Sean turned around just to see something move in the bushes,

"I got you now you bastard goblin!" Sean said as he dived for the bush. The goblin came out and started running,(the field was empty, no one there so no one else was chasing after it). Amy started chasing after it. The monster ran in zigzags and back to the bush, which was not a smart move by the goblin,(goblins aren't very smart, sorry if you are a goblin) because Sean was lying the bush still. As the goblin ran past Sean, Sean stuck his arm out and grabbed the goblin. Not being able to stop quick enough Amy tripped over Sean's arm and crushed it, the goblin being free from Sean's hold ran quickly away,

"Oh that's it," Sean said as he prepared to throw his sword like he did with the level twenty monster,

"You're dead!" Sean said as he threw his sword at the goblin, Sean also ran with the blade except a little to the right. The goblin jumped over Sean's blade but because Sean was close, he grabbed the goblin and pounded the goblin with his fist. In place of the goblin there was a chest. Amy quickly rushed over to see what was in it,

"Oooh!" Amy said as she pulled out two Crimson daggers out of the chest,

"This is cool," Sean said as he pulled a large crimson sword out of the chest,

"Well looks like we're a good team! We should do a special event together the next time it comes up, I got to go so bye!" Amy said as she logged off,

"Well I might as well head back to the square area and buy some stuff, wait I don't have any money! Maybe there is some in the chest," Sean said as he reached into the chest to find four hundred gold,

"Cool. I won't spend two hundred. I'll give that to Amy," he said as he teleported to the square.

He wandered around the square a little bit,

"What would a newbie like me do at a time like now? I'm bored!" Sean exclaimed as he continued to wander,

"Hey you there, with the brown hair and the blue eyes!" a voice said from behind him,

"Me?" Sean asked,

"Yeah, you. Want to dungeon, you know where you go through rooms beat up this one big person in the last room and get treasure? Want to come?" the girl asked,

"Sure give me your member's address," Sean said as they exchanged member addresses,

"The name's Sean,"

"My name's Elise," She said,

"Let's do the dungeon in **Happy Valley Plain** it's the easiest one,"

"Okay let's go," Sean replied.

They arrived in the first of the dungeon and were greeted by eight small dogs that all attacked them. Elise was a twin blade so she threw one of her daggers and it killed two of them, while Sean with the long blade he had acquired and killed five of them on a row, Elise rushed up and killed the last one,

"I think this dungeon has only two rooms so we can go to the last room now. They ran into the last room and saw the same type of monster Sean had fought in **Pink Grass Valley** and it too was level twenty. Sean rushed under it and did the same technique he used on the other monster like this. Sean slid under its legs and sliced at his back. He then jumped over the monster's head and stabbed it in the chest. Blood oozed down its chest as it let out a window cracking scream. The monster then slashed Sean and Sean flew into the dungeon wall. While the monster was distracted Elise threw her two daggers at the monster's head and the monster fell down with its face painted in blood, and in its place came a chest,

"Let's check what's inside," Sean said as he walked towards the chest. He pulled out a Sapphire bracelet and a Ruby bracelet,

"Sapphire is mine!" Elise said as she stole it from Sean,

"Okay Ruby goes better with my image.

The two returned to the min square. It was now ten o'clock in New Jersey U.S.A and it was now the thirteen year old's bedtime,

"Well I got to go to sleep see you tomorrow maybe," Sean said as he logged off.

 What did you thing? R&R please 


	5. Sanji and Amy's big news

Sean woke up from his eternal bliss or also known as his dreams. It was Saturday. He dreamt about the world and his friends,

"I dreamt about the world! I must really like it. I also dreamt about Amy, weird," he said as he got out of bed. He headed three doors down, brushed his teeth, and changed into jeans and a red shirt,

"Sean! You have a visitor! Lisa's here!" Sean's mother's voice rang as he exited the bathroom,

"Okay!" he yelled as he came down the stairs.

"Hey Sean what level are you now?" Lisa asked as she was walking with him to the park,

"I'm level five why?" Sean asked,

"No reason. I'm level six. Have any other friends?" Lisa asked,

"Well I met Amy on the net when I bumped into her. Together we beat up a level twenty monster and found and beat up the stealing goblins. We also got the crimson weapons," Sean said being proud of himself,

"Cool you were the ones who caught it. Whoa!" Lisa said, "And on your second day, neat."

"Oh and I met a level four twin blade named Elise. We did a dungeon and got sapphire and ruby bracelets," Sean said as he continued to walk,

"Becoming a lady's man I see," Lisa said as he nudged Sean's shoulder,

"No I'm not. I'm just nice I guess," he said as he thought,

"Honk Honk!" a tuck went as it came zooming down the road,

"Sean Look Out!" Lisa said as she stood there helplessly,

Sean grabbed Lisa and dived onto the sidewalk,

"Watch where you're going you bastard!" Sean cussed as the truck driver who drove happily along,

"Was he trying to kill us!" Lisa said as she got up,

"Well whatever maybe you should head home we'll meet on the net,

"Okay, whoa you've got a huge bruise along your arm," Lisa said as she examined the bruise,

"Yeah. I'll go put a band aid on it or something," Sean said as he went with Lisa back to his house,

"I brought an extra headset so we should be able to play on here," She said as she plugged her headset into his computer.

"Hey Lisa I'm going to go find my friends ok?" Sean asked,

"Okay," she said and then she walked away.

Sean looked around and quickly saw Amy sitting on a bench gloomily,

"What's wrong Amy?" Sean asked,

"I'm moving from France to the USA" she said as Sean thought he saw a tear come out from her eye,

"You live in France? Where in the US are you moving?" Sean asked,

"Yeah I live in France and I'm moving to New Jersey and a town called Metuchen," she said,

"What street? I'm just curious," Sean asked,

"I'm moving to 27 Crescent Road (I don't live anywhere near here. I don't even live in New Jersey)" she said as she continued to sob,

"I won't know anyone!" she said as she let more tears,

"Well, you'll know one person…Me! I live on the same street and you seem to have bought my neighbors house they just moved," Sean said happily,

"Oh my gosh!" Amy said as her face lit up,

"Now wipe of those tears and let's go find my cousin, Lisa," Sean said as he grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the square,

"Hey Lisa, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Lisa. Lisa this is Amy," Sean said,

"Oh so this is the Amy Sean has a bi-"Lisa's mouth was covered by Sean's hand,

"Oh that's nothing -;" Sean said as he let Lisa free from his grasp,

"Let's go do a dungeon I found a cool one where you have to have four party members to enter, who should we get?" Lisa asked,

"I know the perfect person!" Sean said as he sent a quick invitation to Elise.

Elise came in less than a blink of an eye,

"Got you r message who are all these people?" Elise asked as she glanced at Lisa and Amy,

"This is Amy, Amy this is Elise, and the other one is Lisa," he said as he pointed to the two ladies,

"Pleasure to meet you," Elise said.

They four of them headed of to the dungeon in Pink Grass Valley. The three entered and saw the first room was already cleared out. They proceeded on to the next room thinking nothing of it. In the last room there was a man with a blue plate body and black pants,

"Well hello," he said as a monster came from under him," Holy crap!" he said as he turned around and slashed at the monster with large fangs. Amy and Elise threw their twin blades at the monsters head as Sean came from behind it and slashed at his back. Lisa being a spell caster shot fire at the monsters head. The monster fell quickly and everyone but the man with the plate body gained a level,

"Who are you," Sean asked as he opened the chest,

"I am basketball freak or Sanji in real life," he said as he walked up to Sean,

"And I am Geo or Sean in real life you idiot," Sean said as he stared at Sanji,

"Oh hey Sean I finally meet you here," "What about that date with Lisa you said you'd get me?" Sanji said,

"I HEARD THAT!" Lisa yelled,

"I'm like four years younger than you. You are sixteen while I'm twelve!" Lisa reasoned,

"Whatever," Sanji said as he logged off,

"What's in the chest? Elise asked,

"Sanji pulled out a baby Grunty out of the chest,

"Ooh Sean can I have the Grunty I always wanted one!" Lisa said as she gave her best puppy face,

"Okay," he said as he passed the bundle of brown fur to Lisa,

"Thanks!" Lisa said as she stroked the Grunty's fur,

"Oh and Lisa, Amy is my new neighbor,

"Oh cool! I live a block away from him," Lisa said,

"Well lets log off Lisa its time for dinner," Sean said,

"Okay! I'll meet you guys later maybe," Lisa said as Sean and Lisa logged off.

Once Sean was done with his dinner he went onto his computer an noticed there was a message to him,

Dear Sean,

Hey! My family boards the plane tomorrow morning and will arrive tomorrow night. Can you come outside my "new" door when you see a car coming into the driveway? I want to see what you look like. I want to meet you. Maybe we can chat. Well anyway I hope to see you soon!

Love,

Lisa

"Is it just me or does that message say "love". I doesn't matter she probably didn't mean anything by it.

The next night Sean was waiting outside his house for the car to come,

"Where is it?" Sean asked himself.

Just then a van pulled into the driveway and Sean saw a leg step out from the rented car…

I'm going to leave you there so if you want to read the rest you have to wait ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if some of m French is wrong I just used a translator

Out of the car came a tall brunette, she wasn't talker that Sean, but she was tall. The first thing Sean noticed was her cherry lips and her brown eyes. She had short brown hair that curved slightly inward. She was wearing a necklace that shined because of the silver piece hanging from it. She was wearing a blue shirt that was covered with a brown jacket. She had a large brown belt that was looped around her jeans. Her shoes were brown and did not have laces. She looked very similar to her character in the World, except her character had blue eyes.

The girl came up to Sean and said with a slight French accent," Hello! You must be Sean or Geo from the world,"

"Yes, yes I am," Sean replied," You are prob'ly Amy; if you want to meet Lisa you may want to see her tomorrow. She's prob'ly studying for her exams,"

"Yes I am Amy. That's okay, I'll see Lisa tomorrow. How old is she? How old are you?" Amy asked,

"Oh Lisa is twelve, and I am fourteen," Sean replied,

"Me too, I'm fourteen. Looks like we'll be in the same grade," she said,

"Yeah," Sean replied,

"Well I have to help my parents unpack it seems that our stuff has already come," Amy said as she started off,

"Do you need any help?" Sean asked,

Amy turned around and said something, "Oh, no need to help-"

"Its all right I don't mind," Sean said,

"Well then okay," Amy said as she led Sean into the house,

"Amy, tu et votre ami entrez prise certaines des boîtes hors du camion, et dans la maison," her mom said,

"Oui maman," Amy replied,

"What did she say?" Sean asked puzzled,

"She told us to go take the boxes from the truck and into the house," Amy said as she ran outside to grab a box,

"Oh okay," he said as he ran after her.

Once the boxes were unpacked Sean bid farewell and went back home with sore arms.

The next day Sean showed Amy the way to school because there were no buses,

"Thank you for showing me the way Sean," Amy said gratefully,

"I go to the same place so it wasn't like I was changing my schedule," Sean said as he ran up the stairs and entered the school.

Sean reached home and went onto the net to see Amy. They both logged on and were encountered by a weird NPC,

"Hellosh, howsh ish yoush? Imsh goodsh!" the NPC said as there was a bright flash of light and then he was gone,

"Hey Sean what do you want to do?" Amy asked,

"I'msh goingsh tosh logsh offsh," he said,

"Okay. Don't talk like that guy was weird," Amy said,

"No way, he was cool!" Sean said and then logged off.

Amy checked the message boards as she unusual did and found a strange notice,

Hello players,

There is a weird occurrence going on where NPC take control of real player's bodies. The actual people will not have their own mind but the NPC's. This is a dangerous thing right now so I advise you to stay off the net until there is notice of the net being fixed. If you or someone you know has been attacked by an NPC, all you have to do is go to **Field of Hell** and you will find them. Then the actual character has to fight the NPC and win to get his or her body back. Do not worry. That field is a level two field. Weird name for it, eh?

Thank you,

Admin.

"Oh shit," Amy said realizing what had happened to Sean.

Amy quickly logged off and rang Sean's doorbell,

"Hellosh?" Sean or the NPC asked,

"Oh hey Sean can you log on I want to give you one million dollars. I found it in the game," Amy lied,

"Okaysh!" Sean said.

The two logged into the world,

"I found it in **Field of Hell **so let's go there," Amy said as Sean and Amy went there…

…

Meanwhile in an area meant for only the darkest of players Rio was gloating and scheming,

"Now all the players will be trapped in the World, and I am the one who has caused it! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Then I will control the NPCs and take over the World, MWUAHAHAHA!"

…

Amy had brought Sean to the place and the two Seans were now fighting in the field,

"Gimme my body back now!" Sean said as he slashed his sword down at the NPC's feet,

"Never!" the NPC said as he dodged it and kicked at Sean's head.

Sean was knocked back,

"Now I will rid you of your life in the World and in real life, I'll make a better "Sean" anyway! You're too feeble and I have power!" the NPC gloated, as the NPC gloated, Sean rushed up from behind him. Sean, without saying a word, slashed the NPC in the heart. The NPC fell down dead. Sean turned into a ghostly figure and was put back into his own body. They now knew what they had to do, stop this stuff from ever happening again. They started walking away and an old lady came up from behind them,

"Take these chokers. Use them and it will help you fight those NPC players like that one…

"Sir, NPC number 126 has just died to a player named Geo. Geo was accompanied by a player named "Tami". She must have found out on the boards. Balmung has probably found out about our plans," one of Rio's soldiers said,

"Well we now know who our enemies are…" Rio said as he walked out of his hideout…

It's short; most of my chapters are short. That's why I'll have a lot of chapters


End file.
